1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a safety needle for use in various intravenous procedures. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a safety needle having retraction structure and a safety sheath for preventing inadvertent actuation of the retraction structure.
2. Background of Related Art
Hypodermic needles are used for venous access in a variety of medical procedures requiring fluid sampling, percutaneous medication injection, or other delivery to or withdrawal of fluid from a patient. Various intravenous needle assemblies are known which can generally include blood collection needles, infusion needles, hemodialysis needles, needles associated with blood collection bags, etc. Problems associated with the use of intravenous needles may include needlestick injury, stabilization of the needle relative to the implant, and ease of insertion and withdrawal of the needle from the patient.
Some of the health risks associated with hazardous needle exposure include HIV, hepatitis, and other blood-borne pathogens. Medical professionals are in danger of contracting such blood-borne pathogens from infected patients by inadvertent needle sticks from the contaminated needle employed during medical, dental, laboratory, etc. procedures.
Various protective devices, or sheaths have been used to shield the sharp tips of the needles in order to alleviate the danger of needlestick injury to the user. Additionally, many needle devices include the provision of an automatic retraction system to shield the needle within a housing associated with the needle assembly after use. However, these retraction mechanisms may inadvertently be activated prior to use, for example, during shipping or unpackaging thereby rendering the device unsuitable for use. Examples of devices including spring-loaded retraction mechanisms which have no provision for preventing inadvertent, premature retraction include U.S. Pat. No. 5,423,758 to Shaw, U.S. Pat. No. 5,779,679 to Shaw, U.S. Pat. No. 6,096,005 to Botich, U.S. Pat. No. 6,179,812 B1 to Botich and U.S. Pat. No. 6,210,371 B1 to Shaw.
It would be desirable to provide a safety needle device incorporating a blocking member to prevent inadvertent actuation of the retraction mechanism during shipping and unpackaging. It would also be desirable to incorporate the blocking mechanism with a sheath assembly in order to prevent actuation of the retraction mechanism until such time as the sheath is removed immediately prior to use.